Expect the Unexpected!
by Mirage Koas
Summary: A girl named Mirage Miller didn't know she was already falling into the world of alchemy...But what will happen to her if she discovered something else?Expect the unexpected...


Summary:

_A girl named Mirage Miller didn't know she was already falling into the world of alchemy...But what will happen to her if she discovered something else?_

_Expect the unexpected... _

Author's notes:

I do not own The anime Full Metal Alchemist.

I do own the character Mirage Miller...That's my other self.

Please be easy on me because it is my first time to post okay!

Thank you for reading my fanfic...

Chapter one:Where am I?

Mirage Miller is a 13 year old girl,studying in highschool.Like the other kids,she likes anime and computer games.She likes to daydream like what if magic is true?alchemy maybe?...

She likes to daydream like,what will happen if magic exists?...Her personality is well...dark,often angry,moody at all times,a few close friends and a best

friend that can help her all the time.

Her parents dislikes her attitude,but still they loved her so much. In her family,she was very close to her brother.

While walking home,Mirage is thinking about what will happen if she was transported in another world full of mysteries and well...alchemy of course(kinda obssessed with the anime FMA)"hmmm...I wish I could go to that world and do alchemy...cool...!"Mirage said to herself.

When she got home,no one is in there. "mom?are you there?"Mirage shouted to the empty house. She stared for a moment,but then entered her house. While changing her uniform to her normal house clothes, her computer suddenly started to run. She stared silently at the monitor,thinking something."Okay,that's kinda...weird."Mirage thought to herself.

She yawned slightly, and feeling she wanted to sleep. It's already past midnight,but where are the others? Before Mirage can do something,She fall asleep at her couch.

You'll never know what will happen...just expect the unexpected!

She felt like falling into darkness. "What's happening?why am I falling?gosh..."Mirage said,panicking. She is really falling into darkness,and still thinking what will happen to her. She hugged herself tightly, and closed her eyes. She is falling down...into the world of alchemy...

Mirage fell hard on the ground. Mirage started to sit upright."OUCH!That hurts...W-where am I?what is this world?oh no..."Mirage exclamied to herself. A city full of people walking and noisy. She stand up to start walking when suddenly,someone stopped her before she can walk. The man is wearing a yellow shirt and pants and wearing a sunglasses. A huge scar is in her face. "S-scar..."

Chapter two:What is going on here?

"Stop right there. they are going after you. Now listen,"Scar lowered his voice so only he and Mirage can hear it. "You're from the future,right?" Scar asked her. Mirage stared at the cold ground for a moment,then answered,"Yes,I am from the future,but how did you know that?"Mirage asked him.

"The prophecy tells us that someone is going to the past and will cause great destruction but then...if it is manipulated, nothing will happen, peace will occur of course...you have great powers that a normal man-or an alchemist cannnot do." Scar said to her. Before he can continue his story, there was a loud bang. A group of 4 people is walking towards them. The people at the city started to run for their lives. scar pushed her to the other corner of the road. "Go now! the other isbalans are going to kill you. They know you are here. Now go!"Scar shouted to her.

Mirage started running, but still looking at Scar. "I wish him luck..." Mirage whispered. She didn't know she was going to bumped on someone. The Fuhrer Roy Mustang is walking with her comrades Riza Hawkeye,Kain Furey,Jean Havoc and Maes Hughes(yay!Maes is not dead!)towards the headquarters when someone bumped them.

Riza shouted at the girl who bumped them. "Watch where you're going!". Then, Riza stopped walking and stared at the ground. The others stopped too. "Riza,is something wrong?..."Roy stopped talking. His questions are answered already. The ground Riza was staring is covered in ice. Riza then followed the path covered in ice. Her eyes landed on the girl who is running. "Let's go follow that girl. There's something about her..."Roy said to the others. After he said this,they agreed to him and started to run to follow the girl.

While running, Mirage leaned to her back. She was astounded by what she sees. The Roy and the others were following her,to the left side, the isabala's killers were folowing her,and the new "7 deadly sins" spotted her running.

"W-W-H-A-T!why are they all following me?waaaaaaaaaaah!" Mirage panicked. She tried to run faster,but she felt really exhausting already.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading again!

Sorry about the grammar...


End file.
